


We're Just Us

by nothingisreal



Category: Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingisreal/pseuds/nothingisreal
Summary: They're not friends. They're hardly mates. It just sort of... happens...





	We're Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. English isn't my first language

Charles doesn’t have a good explanation for how it happens or why. It’s not like they’re even friends, they have spoken to each other on several occasions but it was just discussing the race, nothing more than that which doesn’t even put them in the ‘mates’ category. But then they just happen to sit next to each other at a party, maybe a month after the season has started, and they’re not even drunk. But sometime around ten Charles realises with a start that they’re leaning against each other heavily, their shoulders pressed together, and laughing about something that nobody else would find even remotely funny and he’s sort of staring but Maxi has really pretty eyes and _what the fuck did he just think_?!

Maxi’s French is a bit clumsy but he makes the effort and Charles can appreciate that, it’s sweet because why should he be the only one struggling when they could just speak English but Maxi doesn’t seem to mind, he’s the kind of person who gets off on being nice to others. Charles won’t be the one to stop him, he’s more than happy to finally be able to speak in his own native language instead of stumbling his way through English the whole day. Not to mention that Maxi’s accent is really turning him on but then he thinks that maybe Maxi in general turns him on.

When he suggests they go up to his room, he doesn’t mean it like _this_. It’s just that he’s getting a headache from the loud music and it’s so stuffy and hot in there, he’s been sweating for hours, it’s like a fucking sauna only much more packed out. But when they get there he somehow ends up being crowded against the door as Maxi gets closer and they’re both hard, he can feel the bulge in Maxi’s jeans pressing against his hip so why the hell not?

They jerk each other off against that door, their trousers pushed halfway down their thighs, and don’t kiss. Afterwards, they sit on Charles’s bed, talking about sex because again why not? They’re teenagers, there really aren’t too many things they would want to talk about more than this. Charles isn’t sure if what they just did makes their choice of topic more or less awkward.

They just fall into routine after that. It’s not exactly regular but they do find themselves knocking on each other’s doors almost every weekend they have a race. They keep the _no kissing_ rule up for almost two months but then Charles can’t stop himself that one time but it’s okay because as it turns out they really like making out with each other. So now they can laze around all evening, kissing and laughing and it feels so simple, Charles can’t believe it. They’re almost friends now, but not quite, it’s a weird kind of relationship that they have.

When they hang out it’s almost always just the two of them in one of their hotel rooms. Sometimes they just sit around talking about nothing in particular, but usually they at least kiss for a bit. Charles is surprised that Maxi likes having him close all the time, he didn’t take the German for a particularly tactile person, not that he minds. They still stick to handjobs and it’s great, it’s the closest to sex Charles has got so far, he thinks it might be the same for Maxi but he’s never asked so he can’t be sure.

It’s Maxi that takes it a step further. They’re making out, their shirts somewhere on the floor because Charles has discovered how much better it is when they’re half-naked, when Maxi pulls away, his hand still working on Charles through his jeans and maybe that’s what makes Charles’s brain too sluggish to realise what’s happening until Maxi gets his trousers undone and is pushing them down his hips.

“Okay?” He’s studying Charles carefully, his fingers sneaking beneath the waistband of Charles’s boxers to wrap around his cock and Charles nods quickly. This is great when they are shirtless, how much better can it get when they’re naked…? He doesn’t think he can imagine it but he doesn’t have to, he’ll find out in a couple of seconds because Maxi is pulling his underwear down his legs where Charles kicks it off and he feels a bit exposed because of the way Maxi’s staring at him but even this feels good.

What he’s not expecting is for Maxi to slide down the bed, his hand still on Charles’s dick, and then lean down and wrap his lips around the tip.

“Oh my God…” Charles gasps, stares down his body at Maxi in disbelief but no, it’s real, it’s very fucking real, and so good he feels like he could die. He pulls Maxi up when he feels like he can’t hold back anymore, shoves Maxi’s jeans and underwear down until they’re both naked and then they end up rutting against each other, Charles coming first, too turned on to last a second longer. He finishes Maxi off with his hand, vowing to himself that he’ll return the favour soon.

 

***

 

The location is hardly ideal but they haven’t seen each other in a long time and it’s all Charles can think about, especially when Maxi grins at him when they pass each other on their way to their respective teams and Charles has a very hard time paying attention in the meeting.

Maxi only manages to get the first word of ‘what’s up’ out before Charles drags him across the grid, not caring that they’re surrounded by people who might ask questions. Especially since they don’t know Maxi and Charles are friends (are they?), they don’t even know the two of them _talk_ to each other.

But none of that matters when he finally gets Maxi in the bathroom, pushes him inside one of the stalls and locks the door. Maxi looks a bit perplexed but then he leans against the wall casually, gazes at Charles with a knowing smirk that’s a bit too smug, Charles would love to get it off his face but maybe not because it’s kind of sexy.

“This is a weird place for catching up with a friend.” Maxi says, looks around pointedly and Charles doesn’t feel like playing along, he’s too worked up, determined to finally do what he’s been dreaming of for weeks now.

“Would you rather do this in front of the whole grid?”

He doesn’t give Maxi a chance to reply, kisses him hard, his thigh sliding between Maxi’s, up against his crotch and he smiles, pleased with himself, when it makes Maxi gasps. Usually it’s Maxi who has Charles all eager and desperate, so it’s high time for a change. Charles really wants to find out what Maxi sounds like when he’s so turned on he’s ready to beg for it, whether he would start babbling in German, like Charles often finds himself doing in French, not even realising it before Maxi pointed it out to him one time. Obviously, he has seen Maxi come - he’s _made_ Maxi come - but not come _apart_. Each time they’ve done this it was Charles who felt like he was going out of his head, each touch felt like heaven, he’s got used to it now, at least a bit, but it’s still very new and he doesn’t think he’ll get over how it makes him feel anytime soon.

Maxi makes a sound somewhere between a gasp and a whimper when Charles slides to his knees, surprisingly gracefully, his hands moving to work on Maxi’s belt.

“Charles…?” Maxi is staring at him with wide eyes and it looks like he’s not breathing anymore, afraid to make the smallest move as if he was expecting Charles to bolt suddenly. “You don’t-”

“Oh, shut up.” He mumbles, finally manages to get Maxi’s belt undone, moves onto the zip of his jeans. “It’s all I’ve been thinking about for _weeks_.”

Maxi moans, leans his head back against the wall, his eyes closed. “Jesus…”

Charles smiles, shoves Maxi’s jeans and briefs down his thighs and then his breath catches in his throat as the sudden realisation that he’s actually doing this hits him. Maxi’s cock is fully erect now and Charles has seen it before - has touched it even - but never this close and he needs a second to gather his wits, because he suddenly feels overwhelmed. But his mouth is watering and he _really_ has been thinking about nothing else for a month and they haven’t seen each other in such a long time.

Besides, it’s Maxi. Who always knows how to make Charles feel comfortable and who’d never pressure him into doing something he didn’t want to.

“We-” Maxi starts speaking again and Charles glances up, sees Maxi looking at him again but he doesn’t want to hear it, he knows everything Maxi would want to tell him. That he doesn’t have to do this, that they can just get off in another way, or not at all, or that Maxi doesn’t want him to feel like he has to return the favour or anything else. It’s all bullshit. Maxi means every word of it, Charles knows that, but it’s still bullshit for the very simple reason that Maxi could just as well be telling him that the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, these are things Charles doesn’t need to be told again, he knows them.

So he decides that the best way to shut Maxi up would be by just taking the plunge and licking a wet stripe from the base of his cock to the tip and he’s right, Maxi doesn’t say another word, gasps sharply, a moan getting caught in his throat. Charles smiles, does it again and it’s a bit weird but only because it’s not as weird as he thought it would be. It’s just another way of making Maxi come, and when he thinks about it like this, it’s nothing new. Besides, he feels in control, even though he’s the one on his knees, he could get high on the knowledge that he can make Maxi fall apart just by using his mouth.

He licks at the head slowly, pressing his tongue against the skin until Maxi is panting above him. Charles is impressed that Maxi can still watch him because if their roles were reversed, Charles wouldn’t be able to look in fear of coming in five seconds flat. But Maxi’s staring at him, at his lips, and Charles licks across the tip of his cock again, deliberate, his fingers wrapping around the base before he tentatively slides his mouth down the shaft and that’s what finally gets Maxi, prompts a weak moan out of him as he lets he lets his eyes fall closed, his hand coming to rest on Charles’s head, the other flat against the wall.

Charles is clumsy, gagging a bit a couple of times and there’s spit everywhere and all of this makes it seem more dirty than it actually is. It doesn’t look like Maxi minds Charles’s apparent lack of practice though. He’s more vocal than Charles has ever heard him before and it shows how much he must be enjoying this because they’re in a public bathroom and Maxi can always keep his cool (and the noise down - unlike Charles), especially when there’s a very real possibility of getting caught. But now he’s biting on his own hand and making tiny noises and Charles realises he’s practically _leaking_ in his own pants, his cock aching when Maxi’s fingers tangle in his hair and pull.

Charles unbuttons his own jeans, shoves a hand inside and almost sobs at how good it feels. Maxi moans louder than before and Charles glances up, sees Maxi watching him, and he can feel his muscles tense with the effort it must take not to thrust into Charles’s mouth. Maxi tugs at his hair again and Charles lets himself be pulled away but doesn’t take his hand off Maxi even as he’s pulled to his feet and Maxi grasps his shoulder, kisses him hard and Charles thinks that it’s a very handy way of keeping quiet when Maxi fucks forward into his hand, against his hip and starts coming, covering Charles’s fingers, some of it landing on the skin of Charles’s hip where his jeans have slipped down and it’s enough to push Charles over the edge as well.

Maxi looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t know where to start and his expression is so flabbergasted that Charles can’t help laughing as he leans in for a kiss. He means for it to be quick but Maxi swipes his tongue over Charles’s lips and then it’s just dirty and _hot_.

“I missed this.” Maxi admits when they break apart and Charles nods in agreement.

 

***

 

They fuck once. It’s the end of the seasons and the end of the season obviously means a party and a party means alcohol and Charles has had a pretty good rookie season, all things considered, so why the hell shouldn’t he celebrate? Besides, he’s just turned eighteen - legal alcohol! He’s about to make his way over to the bar when his eyes fall on Maxi on the other side of the room. He’s leaning against the wall next to the entrance, his shirt untucked and his hair messy and Charles forgets all about alcohol, there are better ways to celebrate than by getting drunk.

It’s obvious Maxi _has_ had a drink or two but not enough to make him anything more than tipsy. Charles touches Maxi’s arm on his way out and Maxi follows him outside. They don’t speak until they get to Maxi’s room. And then they don’t speak either because they’re too busy sucking on each other’s tongues and Charles moans when Maxi unbuttons his jeans so that there’s enough room for him to slip his hands inside and squeeze Charles’s arse.

Charles tries to follow when Maxi breaks the kiss, chuckling quietly. “No underwear?” He raises an eyebrow and Charles goes red, shrugs. “Not that I’m complaining.” He moves lower to kiss at the skin of Charles’s neck and then lower still until he’s on his knees, pushing Charles’s jeans down.

Charles thinks that he’ll miss it next season, he doesn’t suppose it’ll be this easy to find somebody willing to have sex with him (sex that’s really fucking good) without Maxi around. But it doesn’t matter at the moment. Not when Maxi swallows him down, his hands back on Charles’s arse and Charles gets a crazy idea but then maybe it’s not crazy at all? He’s thought about it before, never really said anything, it’s not something you can just casually throw into a conversation, even though he has learnt to talk about sex with Maxi, amongst other things, but it’s still a bit awkward because how is he supposed to put it into words?

“Maxi- oh!” Charles makes a surprised sound when Maxi uses the hands on Charles’s arse to push his hips forward. “I want you to fuck me.”

He doesn’t realise he’s said it out loud until Maxi pauses for a second and then pulls off, slides one of his hands form Charles’s arse to his cock. He’s studying Charles carefully, still on his knees but Charles has a hard time focusing on anything other than the hand on his dick and the other one on his arse and on how good Maxi looks like this.

Maxi stands up and steps back until they’re an arm’s length apart and Charles doesn’t know what’s going to happen now.

“Do you mean it?” Maxi asks. Charles can tell that he’s trying to sound calm and neutral but his voice shakes a bit and he looks more turned on than Charles has ever seen him.

Charles nods. Maxi bites his lip, his eyes narrowed and he’s still staring at Charles but then he seems to make up his mind, steps back towards him, presses their lips together again.

“I wasn’t expecting this.” Maxi confesses and Charles wants to tell him that he wasn’t either, hadn’t even realised how much he wanted it before he said it. “Promise that you’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

Charles usually hates this, Maxi being so careful with him, like he was afraid Charles would break, but now it makes him feel reassured. And yes, he knew that but it’s still nice to hear, it calms down his nerves.

“Promise.” He pulls Maxi in for another kiss, mouth open and their teeth clashing a bit. He doesn’t realise Maxi has been walking them towards the bed until the back of his knees hits the wooden frame and Maxi pushes him onto the mattress. Charles pulls his jeans all the way off and tugs his shirt over his head as Maxi does the same and then they’re both naked together for the first time and _wow_ , it feels so much better this way when Maxi lies down half on top of him, so that Charles’s erection is pressing against Maxi’s thigh and Charles shifts his hips, gasps at the friction.

They both know it’s the only time they’re doing this - probably the last time they do anything like this together at all, what with the end of the season and them going to different categories next year. But it’s all the more reason to make it good - unforgettable - and to make it last. By the time the party downstairs slowly begins to wind down they’re cuddled up together, fast asleep.

Mick ‘introduces’ them to each other at one of Prema’s parties, if you can call them that. Then he seems to realise something.

“Wait, you two know each other already, don’t you?” He asks, turning to face Charles.

Charles hides his grin behind his hand, pretends to have a coughing fit, when he catches Maxi’s eye over Mick’s shoulder.

Maxi clears his throat and Charles is really impressed by how he’s able to keep a straight face. “Yeah, we… shared a podium a couple of times.”


End file.
